


Mistletoe Etiquette

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, how do you tag, human cas, kevin and sam are alive and well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been learning about Christmas traditions, but he's still not entirely sure how they're supposed to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fancysociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fancysociopath).



> This is for the darling fancysociopath over on tumblr, because I had the pleasure of being her secret santa this past month and I wanted to give her a christmas present. I hope you enjoy it!

Cas was wearing the ugliest christmas jumper that Dean had ever seen, and he was smiling like the goddamn sun.  
"Cas," Dean said after a moment. "You came."  
"Of course I did. You invited me here, after all."  
If he was being honest, Dean hadn't allowed himself to too much hope that Cas would turn up, not after he'd tried to push him away so many times. But Castiel _had_ come. Dean wasn't going to smile or act like he was ridiculously pleased about it. Instead he was going to let him in - the hug he'd given the moment he saw him had been enough, he was sure of that.   
Dean stepped aside. "Come on in, then. Where did you get that thing?"  
Cas looked confused for a moment and then looked down at his jumper, which was covered in just as much snow as the rest of him was. Perhaps unfortunately for Dean, it did absolutely nothing to hide the horrifically garish pattern.   
"Oh, this? It was a 'Christmas' present. I don't know as much as I would like but I am starting to grow accustomed to the traditions." he explained, and Dean could just _hear_ the airquotes.

"It's great, really suits you. Sam and Kevin and Charlie are here. You want to stand there forever?"  
Cas looked like he was considering it for a moment. "Well, I'd rather not."   
Dean laughed. "Follow me then."  
He turned and started to walk down the hallway, Cas following close behind him.  
"It seems to make very little sense as a holiday; it doesn't have much to do with the birth of Jesus Christ at all, but I have been trying to understand it," he said.  
Dean knew exactly where he was coming from, but perhaps for different reasons. While Cas had his excuses as a celestial being turned human, Sam and Dean had just never been given the opportunity for it, not with the way their lives had ended up going.  
They turned a corner. "I don't really get it either, haven't exactly had much experience with the whole thing."   
Cas nodded, and Dean could hear some sort of christmas music getting louder as they approached. Dean didn't know the song, but he was sure that it had something to do with tearing your heart out of your chest and giving it to someone as a christmas present, which sounded more like a case that needed solving than a romantic gesture.   
"It's just through here," Dean said, gesturing to the doorway.

Cas stopped him just as he walked through, laying a hand on his shoulder.   
"Dean," he started.  
He turned around to face him. "What is it, Cas? It-"  
Before Dean could finish his sentence, Cas' mouth was on his.   
Dean made a muffled sound of surprise, which was most definitely _not_ a squeak and not even a little bit like one. He could feel Cas' hand on the back of his neck and his lips against his own, kissing him soft and sweet. It wasn't the way he'd have expected Castiel to kiss (not that Dean had ever thought about it) and wait- when had Dean's hand become tangled in Cas' hair? Oh god, when had Dean started _kissing him back?_  
Castiel pulled away, smiling as if he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary in the slightest. It was infuriating and maybe also a little endearing, but Dean was more focused on wondering why on earth Cas had kissed him.  
"Emma - she's the one who gave me this jumper - she told me all about mistletoe." he said by way of explanation.  
 _Oh._

Dean looked up and sure enough there was some mistletoe hung over them. He wanted to tear the damn thing down, and just as he was contemplating the best way to go about it, he remembered that there were other people in the room, and that those people had been there the whole time. He turned, not quite wanting to meet anyone's eyes. Charlie was grinning at him, Kevin looked mildly stunned, and Sam was smirking and looking like he was trying his best not to laugh, the stupid bastard.   
"Cas, you don't just- I mean- mistletoe doesn't work like that! You don't have to kiss a- not like- oh, Jesus Christ!"  
"I know that today is supposed to be Jesus' birthday but I can't say that I'm sure what he has to do with anything," Cas said, looking perplexed.  
"Just save it, Cas. Why the hell did you put it up there anyway, Sam? Charlie's a lesbian, Kevin is younger than all of us and we're _brothers!_ "  
When none of them said anything Dean muttered that he was going to get more drinks, then turned and walked out of the room without trying to seem like he was acting like a moody teenager.   
(He didn't do as well as he'd have liked.)

Cas followed him but Dean didn't acknowledge his presence until he was in the kitchen, pouring himself out a drink. He knew how stupid it sounded, but for a moment Dean had actually thought that Cas had kissed him because he'd _wanted_ to, and not because some woman had told him all about the wonders of mistletoe and he had readily accepted her words. He was probably supposed to be feeling annoyed or horrified, but instead he was feeling disappointed that Cas had only kissed him because he'd felt he had some sort of obligation to do it.   
"What is it?" Dean asked.  
"I'm sorry for upsetting you. Perhaps I shouldn't have done that," Cas said.  
Dean swallowed and didn't say anything.  
"You should know that I understood I didn't have to kiss you like that. I wouldn't have done that if it were any of the others in the room."  
He turned around to face Cas. "You wouldn't have?"  
"No," Cas said. "You're different, Dean. I wanted to. I think that I have done for a while now."  
"Oh," Dean said, and then he was kissing him.

 

 


End file.
